


Welcome home, daddy!

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wraca z wojny i jest podekscytowany spotkaniem, po raz pierwszy, swojej córki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home, daddy!

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki one shot inspirowany [ tym filmikiem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WbeyARxtKcI)

_\- Jak to? – nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Jego mąż właśnie mu ogłosił, że za tydzień wylatuje na misje do Afganistanu. To znaczy, wiedział, że taka sytuacja może mieć miejsce, ale mimo wszystko miał nadzieję, że to nigdy nie nadejdzie._  
_\- Dzisiaj dali mi znać, Lou. Wiedziałeś, że to może się wydarzyć – próbował objąć swojego męża, jednak ten się odsunął._  
_\- Tak, wiedziałem – mruknął, z niewielką trudnością, podnosząc się z kanapy – Ale jak ty to teraz sobie wyobrażasz? – jego głos zaczynał drżeć, a w błękitnych tęczówkach błyszczały łzy – Harry, jestem w ciąży. Za 4 miesięce zostaniemy rodzicami, a ty masz zamiar wyjechać na rok?_  
_\- Przepraszam Lou – podszedł do szatyna, obejmując jego drżące ciało. Przyciągnął go do siebie, gładząc plecy i całując w głowę._  
To było rok temu. Harry tydzień później wyleciał, cudem odsuwając od siebie płaczące Louisa, który nie chciał go puścić. Przez cały ten czas kontaktowali się ze sobą tak często jak pozwalano na to kędzierzawemu. Niestety nie było go przy narodzinach jego córki, czego nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. Wiedział, że w tym momencie powinien być przy szatynie i go wspierać. Nie mógł wziąć małej Olivii w ramiona, przytulić pocałować. Jedyne co miał, to widok jego małej kruszynki podczas rozmowy z Louisem na skypie. Za każdym razem wiedział jak się zmieniała, jak rosła. W takich chwilach żałował swojej decyzji o zgłoszeniu się na misję do Afganistanu. Wiedział, że robi coś dobrego, że w ten sposób pomaga, jednak widząc jak z każdym dniem jego córka jest coraz większa, chciał wrócić do nich i nie tracić ani chwili więcej.  
*****  
\- Dzień dobry skarbie – zagruchał, nachylając się nad łóżeczkiem. Olivia wpatrywała się w Louisa, swoimi zielonymi oczami, posyłając mu śmiech z dwoma zębami – To już dzisiaj – sięgnął po małą, przyciskając ją do swojej piersi – Po raz pierwszy spotkasz tatę. Jesteś tak samo podekscytowana jak ja? – zaczął obsypywać twarz córki pocałunkami, i jedyne co otrzymał w zamian to chichot.  
Zszedł do kuchni, gdzie od razu posadził Olivie w krzesełku, przeznaczonym specjalnie dla niej. Kiedy dziewczynka bezpiecznie siedziała już na swoim miejscu, włączył radio, stojące na oknie i wziął się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Śpiewał głośno piosenkę, która właśnie leciała, czym wywoływał śmiech córki. Po chwili na stole leżał talerz z tostami i kubek herbaty, dodatkowo mały kubeczek z jogurtem przeznaczonym dla Olivii.  
\- No dalej skarbie – przysunął łyżeczkę do buzi dziewczynki, która kręciła główką na boki – Tylko kilka łyżeczek. Później tatuś nakarmi cię jeszcze mlekiem – od jakiegoś czasu Louis próbował urozmaicić dietę córki, powoli wprowadzając różne składniki. Niestety Olivia nie raz się buntowała. Jednym pokarmem, który bez problemów przyjmowała było mleko Louisa.  
W końcu udało mu się przekonać niemowlaka do zjedzenia kilku łyżeczek jogurtu. Następnie sam zjadł swoje śniadanie i po sprzątnięciu ze stołu wyciągnął dziecko z krzesełka i ruszył na piętro.  
\- Czas się wykąpać – zagruchał do małej, całując ją w policzek – Musimy być czyści i ładnie pachnieć, kiedy powitamy tatę – wszedł do łazienki sadzając Olivię na miękkim dywaniku i odkręcił kurki w wannie, dolewając pachnących olejków. Po chwili ich dwójka siedziała w ciepłej wodzie. Dziewczynka chichotała, chlapiąc dookoła wodą. Z szerokim uśmiechem obserwował jak jego dziecko się bawi. Jej zielone oczy błyszczały, a w policzkach ukazywały się dołeczki. Była bardzo podobna do Harry’ego.  
Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że nareszcie po roku nieobecności jego mąż wraca do domu. Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy ponownie go zobaczy. Chciał się do niego przytulić, pocałować, poczuć jego ciepło i zapach. Miał nadzieję, że już więcej Styles nie zostawi ich na tak długo. Chciał, aby już zawsze byli razem, aby wspólnie tworzyli rodzinę. Marzył, aby z czasem nawet ją powiększyć i tym razem chciał, aby Harry był przy nim. Chciał, aby razem przechodzili każdy etap ciąży. Chciał, aby wpierał go podczas porodu. Chciał, aby mógł obserwować jak ich małe dziecko z każdym dniem się zmienia.  
Kiedy woda w wannie zaczęła robić się chłodna, wyszedł z niej, wyciągając również córkę. Osuszył ich i skierował się do sypialni. Usiadł na łóżku, przykładając małą do piersi, aby – tak jak obiecał – nakarmić ją jeszcze mlekiem. Kiedy była już najedzona, położył Olivię, zawiniętą w ręcznik, na łóżku i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając ubrania dla siebie. W czasie, gdy on zastanawiał się na strojem, Olivii udało się wyplątać z ręcznika i przeraczkować na poduszkę, zwijając się na niej i uważnie obserwując poczynania swojego tatusia.  
\- No młoda damo – zwrócił się do córki, kiedy był już w pełni ubrani – Czas przygotować cię na spotkanie z tatą – zgarnął małą w swoje objęcia i wyszedł z sypialni kierując się do pokoju dziecięcego. Po chwili trzymał Olivię ubraną w różową, falbaniastą spódniczkę z białymi kropkami, białą koszulkę z wyhaftowanym napisem „Welcome home, daddy!”, a na główkę założył jej biały kapelusik, jako ochronę. Dzisiejszy dzień był bardzo ciepły i słonce mocno grzało – Na pewno spodobasz się tacie – cmoknął ją w policzek. Przerzucił sobie przez ramię torbę z rzeczami małej, które zawsze dobrze jest mieć pod ręką i skierował się na dół.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon, czując wibrację. Zatrzymał się czytając wiadomość, aby się przypadkiem nie przewrócić. Mógłby wtedy poturbować siebie i Olivię.  
\- Musimy się spieszyć – powiedział do córki, która próbowała złapać w swoje małe ręce telefon szatyna – Ciocia Gemma napisała, że już prawie wszyscy są na miejscu. Tylko nas brakuje.  
Schował komórkę i skierował się do wyjścia, po drodze zabierając z komody kluczyki od samochodu i portfel. Kilka minut później był w drodze na lotnisko.  
*****  
Czuł jak wzrasta w nim podniecenie. Samolot właśnie lądował. Jeszcze kilka minut i spotka swoją rodzinę i znajomych. Wiedział, że będzie na niego czekać jego mama z ojczymem, jego siostra Gemma, jego tata. Domyślał się, że przyjdzie również Ed, Niall i Zayn. A, co najważniejsze, zobaczy Louisa i Olivię. Po raz pierwszy będzie mógł wziąć w objęcia swoją małą córkę.  
Spojrzał w bok, gdzie siedział jego przyjaciel, którego poznał w Afganistanie – Liam. Wyglądał na równie szczęśliwego i podekscytowanego co Harry.  
\- Nie możesz się doczekać, prawda? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem, widząc, że kędzierzawy mu się przygląda.  
\- Tak, po raz pierwszy spotkam moją córkę – odpowiedział.  
\- To świetnie. Ile ma?  
\- 8 miesięcy.  
\- Mój syn ma 3 lata. Udało mi się wrócić na tydzień przed jego porodem.  
\- Szczęściarz – odpowiedział, czując w sercu lekki ukłucie zazdrości. Również pragnął być przy narodzinach własnego dziecka i miał nadzieję, że będzie miał jeszcze nie jedną okazję.  
*****  
Stał na lotnisku, pośród tłumu innych, którzy również przybyli powitać członków swojej rodziny. Przestępował z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się w drzwi, w których w ciągu kilku minut powinien pojawić się Harry. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł, że rodzina Harry’ego jak i ich znajomi zachowują się podobnie.  
Olivia, nie wiedząc co się dzieje, z zainteresowaniem obserwowała wszystko dookoła. Zaczęła chichotać, kiedy jakiś chłopak stojący obok, robił do niej głupie miny.  
Nareszcie, po kilku minutach oczekiwania w wyjściu zaczęli się pojawiać pierwsi żołnierze. Po sali rozniosły się poekscytowane, radosne głosy. Ludzie witali się z przybyłymi, mocno ich do siebie przytulając. Można było dostrzec łzy u niektórych, zwłaszcza matek, które cieszyły się, że ich dzieci wróciły całe i zdrowe do domu.  
W końcu szatyn dostrzegł tę osobę, którą szukał. Widział smukłą, wysoką postać Harry’ego, ubranego w mundur. Jego oczy skanowały tłum w poszukiwaniu bliskich. Louis czuł jak jego serce przyspiesza, a do oczu cisnął się łzy szczęście.  
\- Idź – Anne pchnęła go lekko do przodu. Spojrzał na nią z wdzięcznością, nim ruszył przed siebie. Był kilka metrów przed Harrym, kiedy mężczyzna go dostrzegł, uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując swoje dołeczki i przyspieszając kroku. Złapał Louis w swoje objęcia, ostrożnie, aby nie skrzywdzić Olivii, i pocałował go, stęskniony smaku ust męża.  
\- Tęskniłem – wychrypiał szatyn, przytulając go i zaciągając się zapachem, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił.  
\- Ja też kochanie, ja też – odsunął się odrobinę, nie mogąc napatrzeć się na ukochanego. To jak piękny był i w końcu po tak długiej przerwie nie oddzielał ich ekran komputera.  
\- Jest tu też ktoś, kto chciałby cię w końcu osobiście poznać – Louis poprawił córkę na swoim biodrze. Wzrok Harry’ego od razu spoczął na niej, a jego uśmiech – o ile to było możliwe – zrobił się jeszcze szerszy. Wyciągnął ręce, zabierając małą od szatyna i zgarniając w swoje objęcie. Widział jak duże zielone oczy, takie same jak jego, przyglądają mu się. Miała drobny nosek, jak u Louisa, a w jej policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, kiedy się uśmiechnęła. Zatrzymał wzrok dłużej na wyhaftowanym napisie, który zdobił jej koszulkę – „Welcome home, daddy!”. Była śliczna i była jego. Jego i Louisa. Czuł jak do oczu cisnął się łzy, ale nie pozwolił im wypłynąć. Wycisnął pocałunek na jej gładkim policzku i przytulił do siebie.  
\- Jest śliczna Lou – wolną dłonią objął niższego i skierowali się w stronę, gdzie czekali na nich inni – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to my ją stworzyliśmy. Dziękuję – cmoknął go w skroń nim stanęli przed Anne.  
Louis chciał odebrać od niego Olivię, aby mógł się przywitać z innymi, jednak Harry mu na to nie pozwolił. Nie miał zamiaru wypuszczać jej ze swoich objęć. Nie, kiedy wszyscy mieli okazję się nią nacieszyć, tylko nie on.  
Ostrożnie, aby nie skrzywdzić córki, przytulił swoją mamę. Anne ujęła w dłonie twarz syna, całując go po policzkach.  
\- Mamo – zaśmiał się Styles, z czułością spoglądając na kobietę.  
\- Tak bardzo tęskniła – przyznała.  
\- Ja też.  
Następnie przywitał się z pozostałymi. Wrócił do Louisa, ponownie go obejmując i całą grupą ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Zatrzymali się przy samochodzie Louisa, żegnając z innymi i dziękując za przyjazd. Wszyscy się rozeszli, została przy nich tylko Anne.  
\- Nie widzieliście się rok, więc jakbyście chcieli spędzić wieczór tylko we dwoje, mogę zająć się Liv – zasugerowała kobieta.  
\- Dziękuję mamo, ale nie – odpowiedział kędzierzawy, nim Louis zdążył zabrać głos – To pierwszy raz, kiedy mam ją obok. Chcę ten wieczór spędzić również z nią. Ale na pewno jeszcze skorzystamy z tej propozycji.  
\- W porządku – pocałował syna w policzek, po czym cmoknęła wnuczkę i Louisa – Odwiedźcie nas w najbliższym czasie – dodała, a kiedy otrzymała zapewnienie, że tak zrobią, odeszła w kierunku samochodu, gdzie czekał na nią Robin.  
\- Posadź ją w foteliku – Louis otworzył drzwi samochodu, aby Harry mógł to zrobić.  
\- Muszę – miał niezadowoloną minę.  
-Skarbie – zaśmiał się szatyn – Takie przepisy. Jak chcesz to jedź z nią z tyłu.  
Po chwili kędzierzawy siedział na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku do dziewczynki, podczas gdy Louis wiózł ich do domu.  
*****  
Wieczorem, po dniu pełnym ekscytacji, siedzieli na łóżku w ich sypialni. Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku, kiedy ten karmił ich córkę. Po raz pierwszy miał możliwość obserwować tę sytuację i uważał, że jest to jeden z najpiękniejszych widoków jaki mógł zobaczyć. Niestety, dla Stylesa, czas karmienia się skończył i Louis położył córkę na łóżku. Wtulił się w męża i razem obserwowali jak mała Olivia raczkuje do Harry’ego, aby wdrapać się na jego klatkę piersiową. Kiedy już się tam znalazła, próbowała złapać mokre loki mężczyzny, aby za nie pociągnąć. Gdy jej się to udało zaczęła chichotać.  
Olivia praktycznie od razu przekonała się do kędzierzawego. Louis mówił, że jest to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
Zmęczona dziewczynka, puściła w końcu włosy swojego taty, ku jego uldze i po chwili spała, zwinięta na jego piersi.  
\- Nie pojedziesz już, prawda? – nareszcie odważył się zadać pytanie, które męczyło go przez większość dnia.  
\- Nie – pocałował go uspokajająco w skroń – Nigdy więcej nie chcę stracić ani chwili z tobą, Olivią czy naszymi kolejnymi dziećmi?  
\- Kolejnymi – odchylił lekko głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na Harry’ego z uśmiechem – Będą kolejne?  
\- Oczywiście. Nie ma mowy, abym zrezygnował z widoku ciebie w ciąży i porodu naszego dziecka.  
\- Kocham cię – wtulił twarz w szyję męża, całując go tam.  
\- Ja ciebie też – pocałował go w czubek głowy.


End file.
